1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to a conductive resin member having a marked part formed by laser radiation, and a method of manufacturing such a conductive resin member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cap for automobiles is one known example of the conductive resin member (for example, JP No. 9-367334A). The fuel cap has a cover member that is operated manually for opening and closing a tank opening. The cover member should be grounded adequately prevent any person with accumulated electric charges from being shocked with static build-up when touching the fuel cap with a hand for opening or closing the tank opening in a dry atmosphere. The cited prior art technique uses a conductive material containing carbon as an additive for the cover member and connects the cover member to the vehicle body via a filler neck to form the ground path.
The fuel cap may require a marked part having a display of an operational caution or other required information. Irradiation of the surface of the cover with laser incises the surface to form concaves and convexes. Such concaves and convexes, however, are not sufficiently colored and do not give a display of excellent design effects. Such concaves and convexes, however, are not sufficiently colored and do not give a display of excellent design effects.